


[Podfic] the world ablaze, that's the best for me

by Shmaylor



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ableism, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You needle him because you don’t know how to not. You push him and you keep pushing, and, to your entirely hidden delight, he pushes you right back. He pushes you so hard that your head is spinning, and for the first time in your life you’re scrambling to keep up. It’s never happened to you before, this push-pull of constant snarling, and you love it, you’re drunk on it, you never want it to stop. He hates your tattoos, your t-shirts, that you play The Clash at 3am and that you leave dogeared William Gibson novels all over the lab, regardless of what is beneath them or whether you’re even reading them at the time. He hates you, so thoroughly, so viscerally, that it almost hurts, but he sees you, and when he hates you his hate encompasses all that you are and have the potential to be.</p>
<p>[Podfic of <i>the world ablaze, that's the best for me</i> series, containing the fics "that's what they want: a God damned show", "i'm not the cruel type, but they are, and that's the secret", & "we are all searching for someone whose demons play well with ours"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the world ablaze, that's the best for me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that's what they want: a God damned show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/890296) by [postcardmystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery). 
  * Inspired by [i'm not the cruel type, but they are, and that's the secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898306) by [postcardmystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery). 
  * Inspired by [we are all searching for someone whose demons play well with ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/901127) by [postcardmystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery). 



****

  
**Part 1: that's what they want: a God damned show**

  
**Part 2: i'm not the cruel type, but they are, and that's the secret**

  
**Part 3: we are all searching for someone whose demons play well with ours**

**Text Link:** [the world ablaze that's the best for me](http://archiveofourown.org/series/51896)

 **Author:** [postcardmystery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 54 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/the%20world%20ablaze,%20that's%20the%20best%20for%20me%20series.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/the%20world%20ablaze,%20that's%20the%20best%20for%20me%20series.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

 **Notes:** Thank you to postcardmystery for having a blanket permission to podfic statement!


End file.
